Rules and Gidelines
These are the rules and guidelines that must be followed to avoid getting in trouble. These rules are different depending upon the two separate stories. MSM's Rules #'No Comments'- Like the other series, comments are forbidden. #'No Image Tags'- Like the other series, image tags are forbidden. #'No Image Clones'- Like the other series, image clones are forbidden. #'No Page Clones'- Like the other series, page clones are forbidden. #'No Persistence'- Incompatibility with idealisms and views on how a series works is specifically why MSM created this new show, and thus arguments against how I do my show is strictly forbidden. It's my show, and it'll go my way. Persistence is not as tolerable either. #'Content Limitations'- My show will have little-to-no limitations on what content is displayed. Transformers and Marvel/DC content is allowed, but preschool/toddler programming is not allowed. #'No Fetishism'- I am not like Tman, and just like Scroopfan, I am not tolerable of fetish of any kind. Kairi fetish is just as restricted on this show as it is on Scroopfan's works. #'Anti-Catism'- This original rule of Scroopfan is just about as free as Tman's stories as long as it never goes too far. #'No Trolling'- Trolling and terrorizing the Wiki for shits and giggles is a big no-no and is not something that will be tolerated. #'Adult Content Limitations'- This series is going to range in adult content, but not at an alarming and inappropriate degree. Swearing, alcohol, smoking, and drugs are permitted, but nudity, sex, and other stuff must never be exploited at alarming degrees. More coming soon... Tman's Rules Ok Here are the Rules to ensure evreyone has a good time helping and avoid trouble with a captital T. From now on, my wiki, my series, MY rules that are the same like the original series but different #No comments. As in, no leaving a comment on the pages. it distracts from the original page. if you want to say something, talk to me directly. #This is a cursing/ name calling/backlash/sassymouth/insults/anything negitive free environment. Anyone who is a jerk is considered kicked off and banished for good (or at least a year). Also, don't get any harsh ideas and do something disrecpectful to the wiki like adding conversersal stuff or something offenceive to the wiki. T #Like Scroopfan, I may reject an idea I may not amprove on so don't persisent on an idea I'm not interested in. Anyone who picks trying to add an idea i won't use at all, will have the thing removed and the user, if they repeat this, will be sent packing, literally. #Don't make Image clones. instead, if you want a replacement image, either go to the original and change it, or use a simular but different image. #Don't add Tags on images. the images are just there to give a detail disription of the page of the character on the image, it does not deserve tags. #Don't use fanart and fanfic ideas unless you got permission or are the artist/writer him/herself. That means you, Chernabog fan. You got Scroop in trouble once with some art fans about pilfired art he wanted to appear in the series so I strongely advise you dont do the same to me if your interested in helping. Basicly, if you want something you found in Devenient Art or fanfiction sites to appear in the series, ask for the original users permission and consent first so the site won't be assulted by angry fans, and propbuly get the site destroyed via a request from the angry artist/writer/fan. #To Scroop, I wont do Transformers stuff for you. since your not a transformers fan. I'm just going to focus on Nicktoons, Legend of Spyro, Kingdom Hearts, Pokemon, Digimon, Sonic the Hedgehog, Winx Club (The 4kids tv version) and My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. #Some Marvel and or DC characters are allowed like Dr. Doom, Loki, The Joker. Harley Quinn, Two-Face, The Penguin, Poison Ivy, The Riddler, Mr. Freeze. Just because Scroop wont allow those characters into his series doesn't mean I wont do the same but this is a free site where anything can happen. #On this site, Anime Fetishes and Personal faverisum are allowed here so Scroop, I gave my word I wont go overboard on my Fetishes or faverisum on your wiki. But you'll have to obey my Fetishes or faverisum on this site. Fair is Fair. #No swearing and disturbing things in the moisodes and in summarys of your edits. We can make some family guy based cutaways and some harmless jokes but not to disturbing stuff. Since the Spongebob and Friends Series is a kids show at best. Lets make this child friendly here shall we? #Cat Villains but Cat R. Waul, The Cactus Cat Gang. Fat Cat, and Ratigan's pet cat, Fulica are not allowed. So Scroop, I now your a cat person and dont like the ideal of evilizing felines but I wont go too far on the cat villains and the the only cat villains appearing in this series are the ones I choosed. #Some Episodes from Scroop's Spongebob series will be considered a remake and director's cut here. So Scroop, I played by your rules and now you'll have to play by mine. It's a 50-50 fair deal. #No seriously copywrite movies like fox films and universal stuff execpt for fanfics and devilaint art stories. Scroop's copywrite problems and SOPA where bad enough. So lets do this on Fanfiction and Deviant art so we wont have to make somthing even worse from the govornment coming. #No movies many have a bad opinion on. Scroop and I don't believe in bad movies, all are good in their own right but some people like the The Nestalgia Critic otherwise due to him considering "Bad" on the classic stuff. But all and all movies are still good in their own right so no hard feelings on those who have a bad opinion on these films. #Changing the Chapters if a great adjustment or quick change needed is premitted here but not too much. Otherwise you'll be send packing for atleast a month or two. #To those who are called wiki contributers, editing is for named resistered users ONLY!!!! #To Scroop, I know this is uncannon to your wiki but let's agree on a positive respectful side that this is going to kick off where Season 14 of the Spongebob and Friends Chronicle Series left off ok? #Because of Scroop's too free-spirit to follow a disired plot and personal request to not be forced in taking part in the Chronicle Remakes, they will be done by both me and Msm depinding on how free he is from his busy schedule and all. #Like the cannon wiki's chronicle series, Scroop and Msm are more then welcomed to make their own episodes in my Chronicle series. There are some episodes that may require Scroop's help like I've done in the cannon episodes, #Ask Me Premission to turn my Uncannon Episodes into Cannon ones. Scroop I've let Fluttershy's First Easter become a cannon episode and will consider letting you turn When Humpty and Kitty come a Knockin into an a cannon episode but please ask me premission first because I intend to make episodes and holiday ones that are stirctly my way, villain-free and "just for fun" episodes for a good chuckle but there's still the endless battle of light and darkness. But if you intend to make one of my episodes cannon I might or might not consider but that's for time itself to decide. # And as for those online predators like Shaka Zululand, whatever you put in my wiki regarding your useless information and disturbing images, this CANNOT be tolerated! If any of you get any ideas of doing this again while I am working on my fanmakes on Deviant Art, There WILL be consequences! Got it?! Ok, now you guys now know the rules. Have fun and fill free to browse or help me, Scroop and Msm out if you like but remember the gidelines and rules from above and you know what will happen if you brake them. Category:Data of the United Universes